


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(25)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [25]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(25)（文：十甫）

「他知道了……他猜到了……」相田弥生冷汗直冒，怔怔地看着仙道抱着山泉铃奈离去。她不禁掩面而哭，她知道他这一离去，自己与他将从此如同陌路……

那天，是她故意带丽奈到东和大道，让“凶徒”将丽奈绑了去。她当然知道铃奈自导自演的绑架计划，而且远较参与计划的人──山泉健一知道得更多。铃奈是想借自己被绑、“失踪”的时候，带着妹妹丽奈逃离父亲山泉健一，由于丽奈的健康状况越来越糟糕，她知道再不逃的话，丽奈将无法承受更多的药物测试。

然而，自己却因妒嫉难耐而破坏了铃奈的计划。谁叫她们两姐妹一个得到仙道的人，一个得到他的心……而最让她忿忿不平的是，得到仙道的心的丽奈却不好好珍惜这份福气，常狠心贱踏他的真心诚意──那可是自己觊觎许久、期盼不已的呀！于是，妒嫉使她决定让丽奈吃吃苦头，反正绑了谁，铃奈的计划都会顺利进行下去的……她这一次一定会助她们完成计划，只要她们离开了，仙道就是她的。

可是她万万没有想到，铃奈竟将仙道关了起来，还打算救了丽奈之后与他一起离开日本。她生气，她愤怒，但仍不动声色，静静地听完铃奈最新的逃跑计划。

“弥生姐，请你到这个地址去找樱木先生……嗯…就是那天见到的，笑得温暖的那位先生……转告他，SAVE.2U组织即将加速TG3845避孕疫苗的研制，这两天将特派专员到来监视，请他……若他有办法的话，请他务必阻止……”铃奈对相田弥生说道。

“那专员是谁？你要他上哪儿去找？”

只见铃奈摇了摇头，“我不知道，我对SAVE.2U组织一无所知。但我想专员应该会派人到山泉大宅来将丽奈带去，你请樱木先生务必在丽奈被带走前到达山泉大宅……或能阻止一场……钜变……”

相田弥生接过铃奈交给她的地址，随口说道，“晓得！”

铃奈感激地抱了抱她，“谢谢你弥生姐，一切拜托了。”

“你自己一切小心……”相田弥生拍拍铃奈吩咐道。

“是！我会的。……多年来麻烦你和彦一对我们的照顾……谢谢……我先走了……”

看着铃奈关上自己家的门的那一刻，相田弥生冷笑一声，随手将手上的地址一丢，“我不会让你们轻松地逃掉的……”

然而，她这一次的恶意决定，却换来以后的惨剧，这是她所始料不及的。

她根本就没想过要这两姐妹的命，她只想让她们吃吃苦头，就好像以前一样……在她们逃跑之前向山泉健一通风报讯……让她们痛苦……

她恨自己，但更恨山泉健一，若不是这个恶魔强迫她当他的情妇，她根本就不会变得如此冷酷、无情，以折磨这可怜的姐妹洩恨！

后悔，已太迟了……她现在只想替铃奈完成遗愿以减轻自己的罪恶感。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
“……请你们……劝劝仙道……他疯了…我知道……他疯了……”

樱木皱着眉头看着眼前这哭得乱七八糟的女人不断地叫着，“仙道疯了…疯了……”心里乱成一团，他相信此话不假。虽然他知道，他此趟回来定会扰乱了这个时空的历史，只是他没有想到，除了他以外，已有人捷足先登……

「樱木先生，你认为……只要我们现在的时代有一些变动，就能……改变未来世界？」

山泉铃奈的话此刻清晰无比地响在耳际，原来从那时起，她已做了最坏的打算：让自己替换丽奈，只要阻止妹妹成为第一个TG3845避孕疫苗的受害者，或许未来就有所改变。

“真是愚蠢的女人！”一把低沉的声音唤来樱木与相田弥生的注意力。原来是一直闷不做声的流川。

相田弥生错愕地看着流川，暂时忘了哭泣。

“狐狸说得对，山泉铃奈真是愚蠢极了……唉……她也许不知道，自己的死或许会让事情变得更糟糕……”樱木握了握微感乏力的手，心情沉重地说道。

一只手适时地伸过来，舒展他紧握的拳头，然后握着他的手掌，并紧紧地扣着他的手指。

樱木微微一笑，用另一隻手轻拍流川的手背。虽然有一点害怕自己的力量似乎一点一点地消失着，但身边的这个人却重新为他增添能量。

“你是否掌握了SAVE.2U组织的秘密，所以今天才会来这里？”流川目不转睛地看着相田弥生。

只见她有一些迟疑，最后点了点头，“……我知道的不多，但只知道SAVE.2U组织这次到来的专员其实就是这个组织的主席，代号10……”

樱木一震，“10？他在哪里？”

相田弥生摇了摇头，“我偷听到山泉健一的说话，只有这么多……”

“他还在日本吗？”樱木追问。

“……我不知道……应该是……”

“仙道现在在哪里？”流川突然插口问道。

半晌，相田弥生才回答，“好像……去了山形县，仙道家族在那儿有产业……”

「咦～狐狸的家乡也在山形县……」转头望了望流川，只见他的脸轻微地抽搐一下，他明白地握紧了手。

“你认为他会做出什么事情来？”流川的问话，似乎在问相田弥生，又好像在问樱木。

相田弥生咬了咬下唇，摇摇头，“我不知道……我担心他……我知道他……”每当想起仙道那天的冷酷笑容，相田弥生都会不禁打哆嗦，她太清楚他了，因为，他们是同类。看似多情，其实是最无情。一旦被伤害，报复的手段是非常残酷的，尤其是像仙道这种善于隐藏真实性情，令人猜不透心思的人，其报复手段一定会更残忍。

相田弥生突觉屋内寒意大增，她双手紧环自己……终于还是忍不住颤抖，于是她站起来向樱木与流川告辞。她必须尽快回到自己的家，只有那儿，她才会得到安全感。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
樱木送走相田弥生后，回转客厅时，见流川双手抱胸低头沉思。

他走过去，揉了揉他的头发，就坐在他的身边，拉起他的手，“狐狸不必为我的事情烦，我自己会想办法完成任务的。”

流川白他一眼，“谁为你烦？里面也有我的事，我在为自己的事忙，谁有空了！”

樱木微微一笑不答，兀自轻轻拍打流川的手，一根根地玩着他的手指。

流川不耐烦地抽回手，顺便给了樱木一拳，“正经点，我在忙着，别烦！”

樱木揉着被打的脸，“出手还是那么狠……真是的……”眼见流川狠狠递过来的冷眼，轻咳了一声，“呣～那山泉健一是关键人物，要找到那个10，就必须先从山泉健一的口中探到消息。”

“嗯！可是，我仍有事情想不透……这山泉健一好像还牵连着许多事情、许多人……卫生部、SAVE.2U组织、10、仙道彰、仙道家族、陵南疫苗研究所、黑帮……好像一张大网……对了，白痴……你为什么对阿部先生充满敌意的？你知道了什么？”

流川竟破天荒开口说了这么长的句子，而且击中要点，樱木笑道，“你怎么知道……”

“耳朵不聋的都听得出你对阿部先生的讽刺……更何况……你还要我替你隐瞒会读脑的本领……不是防他还有谁？”

樱木咧嘴一笑，“我很本领吗？你这只狐狸原来暗地里还是佩服本天才的……哇哈哈……”

流川顿时阴沉着脸。

“咳咳……其实，我根本就解读不到阿部山雄的脑电波……虽说，你这个时空的人，脑部还未经过开发，但或多或少都会释放出或强或弱的脑电波，尤其是越爱用脑思考的人，脑部就越发达，释放的脑电波就越强……但奇怪的是，像阿部山雄如此聪明的人，我竟接收不到他的脑电波……这是绝无仅有的事！”

“照你的说法，阿部山雄是有问题的啰？”

“我还不确定，但是……他令我感到害怕……”

流川转过头望着他，半晌，「我会在你身边。」

樱木胸口一热，再次拉过流川的手紧紧地握着。突然觉得自己的身体越来越燥热，他望着流川的眼睛，嗫嚅地道，“狐狸……我…我可不可以……”

流川扭转头，不“答”，却仍让樱木握着他的手。

樱木讪讪地搔了搔自己的头，看着不“说话”的流川往后靠在沙发上，用另一只手抓起摇控器开了电视，并调高了声量。

「狐狸生气了吗？…唉…怎么我就那么混…明明在谈着正经事……却想着不正经的事来……」一阵羞愧，他轻轻地拉扯自己的短发。

突然，脚上一痛，“喂！你是死人吗？”

无端被流川踹一脚的樱木即刻抬起头，却见流川似笑非笑地望着他。

他明白了……他……在等他……

毫无迟疑地，他向他靠去，双手捧着他欲转开的头，邪邪地笑道，“臭狐狸，真会装蒜……”然后狠狠地吻着他。

流川伸手环抱着樱木，“骂”道，「是你自己白痴……」

没有闲暇回嘴的樱木，在心里承认，「是……我是白痴……竟读不出你的肢体语言……」

激烈拥抱的两人，疯狂地缠绵，即使是已调高声量的电视声，也无法掩盖缠绵中的两人的呻吟与喘气声……

沉溺于爱慾中的两人，并不知道，今晚的亲密接合，竟是他们的最后一次……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月23日14:15:32在“N2”发表


End file.
